


Freddo come l'inverno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: FOOD [11]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble incentrate sulla figura di Freezer.Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago: Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.





	Freddo come l'inverno

FREDDO COME L’INVERNO

  
  
  
  


Cap.1 Farsi temere

__

_ Far paura wow, che grande spasso. _

Freezer allungò un braccio davanti a sé, il tettuccio della navicella si aprì e la sua sedia volante spiccò il volo.

Vegeta, sotto di lui, lo guardò levitare nello spazio aperto.

Freezer alzò l’altra mano dal bracciolo del sedile e si nascose le labbra sottili con l’altra mano.

Vegeta lo udì ridacchiare e rabbrividì.

“Niente è più divertente di farsi temere e l’unico modo per farlo e lasciare dei moniti” sussurrò Freezer, dimenando la coda. Con l’indice dell’altra mano lanciò un’onda, il fascio di luce vermiglio colpì un pianeta.

Questo esplose, scintille vermiglie illuminarono lo spazio oscuro circostante.

Freezer gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere.

[107].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
  
  


Cap.2 Re 

__

_ Mi rispetteranno, sarò il re. _

Lord Freezer era ritto in piedi davanti all’oblò della navicella e guardava fuori. Stringeva il boccale di vetro con una mano, la superficie del vino scuro al suo interno era increspata.

Freezer abbatté la propria coda sul pavimento, spaccando le mattonelle.

Zarbon rabbrividì.

Le iridi rosso sangue di Freezer brillarono.

“Mio padre e mio fratello non mi rispettano in modo adeguato” sibilò.

Zarbon si gettò in ginocchio e si premette il braccio contro lo sterno.

“Una volta divenuto immortale diventerete re e dovranno temermi per forza” sussurrò.

Freezer ghignò.

“Sì, mi rispetteranno, sarò il loro re” sussurrò con voce melliflua.

[100].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
  
  


Cap.3 Gelido mostro

__

_ Con che gioia i loro cuori scasso. _

Vegeta s’inginocchiò davanti a Freezer e chinò il capo, la coda del tiranno gli accarezzò il viso e la punta gli sfiorò le labbra.

Vegeta strinse gli occhi e s’irrigidì.

“Sai, scimmione, la cosa che più mi piace nel vederti asservito a me è sentire nitidamente il tuo cuoricino che va a pezzi.

Tu pensi di essere un mostro mio pari. Non è così.

Tu non provi pietà, ma io mi diletto a spezzare vite. Tu vuoi diventare più potente per orgoglio, io per vedere gli altri strisciare ai miei piedi.

Non sarai mai come me, saiyan” sibilò gelido Freezer.

[100].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
  
  


Cap.4 Torture

__

_ Coi diritti umani faccio il caffé. _

Dodoria si leccò le labbra con dei gorgoglii rochi, rivoli di sudore scivolavano sul suo corpo flaccido e la sua pelle rosa trasbordava dalla sua battle-suit, tremando ad ogni suo movimento.

Dimenava il frustino su e giù, stringendolo con le dita grasse.

La ragazza legata davanti al grassone urlava, mentre la sua schiena si squarciava e il sangue schizzava da tutte le parti.

Freezer si avvicinò, Dodoria si fermò ansante, la saliva gli scivolava dalle labbra.

Freezer prese con l’indice un rivolo del sangue della giovane e intinse il dito nella tazzina di caffè, girandolo.

“Passiamo al tizzone ardente” ordinò.

[100].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
OOC.  
  
  


Cap.5 Padre maledetto

__

_ Io fin qui ho un po' scherzato. _

Freezer passò il rossetto viola scuro sulle labbra di Vegeta, il ragazzino strinse gli occhi e sporse le labbra. Socchiuse i pugni stretti e ansimò.

“Fin qui ho un po’ ‘scherzato’ con il tuo addestramento.

Ricordati che ogni cosa è relativa. Puoi invertire tutto, seduttore e sedotto, maschio e femmina. Ogni ruolo puoi piegarlo sotto il tuo piede se non ti lasci fermare da niente. Qualsiasi arte deve essere nelle tue mani” sibilò. Accarezzò con il dorso della mano la guancia di Vegeta, il saiyan la sentì gelida.

“Un figlio e un amante non sono così diversi, come un padre maledetto e un padrone”. Aggiunse Freezer.

[106].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
OOC.  
  
  


Cap.6 L'altro dittatore

_ D'ora in poi sarò spietato... _

Freezer digrignò i denti, i polsi legati gli dolevano, volse lo sguardo verso la parete. La sua coda si dimenava scattando, sferzando le coperte del letto su cui era seduto.

“Non dovresti tenerti uno scimmione tra le tue fila” disse Cooler atono. Finì il contenuto del proprio bicchiere e lo spaccò contro la parete, ne prese un pezzo di vetro e lo utilizzò per aprire un profondo taglio nella coscia pallida di Freezer.

< Quando sarò immortale, sarò spietato. Avrò la tua testa e ci banchetterò davanti > pensò.

“Vegeta è una scimmietta fedele. Più di quanto tu possa dire di molti tuoi uomini” sibilò.

[105].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
  
  
  


Cap.7 Ritardo

_ Mister simpatia qui non c'è! _

Vegeta udì i passi di Freezer, non riusciva a scorgerlo nella nebbia viola, intravedeva la sua sagoma illuminata dalla luce delle due lune.

“Sei sempre così lento. Se ritardi nelle missioni mi costringi a punirti” sibilò Freezer. Lo raggiunse alle gambe con una codata, Vegeta cadde in ginocchio e ingoiò il gemito di dolore.

< Voglio vederti morto maledetto. Non avrò pace finché non mi sarò macchiato del tuo sangue > pensò il principe dei saiyan.

“C-ci vuole tempo per arrivare ai pianeti, mio signore. Non mi basta il tempo per il viaggio” rispose.

“Mi hai scambiato per un simpaticone? Non me ne faccio niente delle tue scuse” mormorò Freezer.

[110].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
  
  
  


Cap.8 Lecchino

_ L'anima avrò di pietra, cocca mia... _

Zarbon si mise a gattoni ai piedi del trono.

“Non v’è giorno che non ringrazi di potervi servire, mia magnificenza” sussurrò.

“Non riesco proprio a essere immune alle tue lusinghe” disse Freezer. Sollevò il capo di Zarbon con la punta del piede pallido, il mercenario lo sentì gelido sotto il mento.

Mantenne lo sguardo basso, mentre alzava la testa, la lunga trecca verde gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle.

“Però, sai benissimo che non avrei scrupoli a eliminare anche il migliore dei lecchini. La mia anima resta di pietra anche di fronte a te” sibilò Freezer.

< Anche se, visto il tuo corpo, sarebbe un peccato > pensò.

[107].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
  
  
  


Cap.9 Il sangue del prigioniero

_ La vita si fa tetra. _

Vegeta ansimò, appoggiò la fronte contro il muro, i muscoli delle braccia gli tiravano, era appeso per i polsi che gli pulsavano sanguinanti, stretti da delle pesanti catene.

Udiva il rintocco di un orologio a pendolo rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

A tempo, si abbattevano i colpi della coda di Freezer sulla sua schiena, lacerandogli la pelle. La propria coda ricadeva di lato alle sue gambe stese, abbandonata, la peluria marrone era madida di sudore e sporca di sangue. Lo stesso liquido vermiglio scivolava sulla sua pelle abbronzata.

Vegeta ingoiava i gemiti di dolore, la vista annebbiata.

< La tua vita si farà sempre più tetra, mia divertente vittima > pensò Freezer.

[110].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
  
  
  


Cap.10 La tua bellezza mi appartiene

_ Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è! _

Freezer scese con il trono volante e guardò Zarbon riverso su un fianco. Il guerriero ansimava, un rivolo di sangue blu gli scivolava lungo la guancia, la pelle azzurra era esangue.

“Alla fine sei riuscito, mio piccolo rospo, a ottenere un aspetto meraviglioso anche in battaglia.

Ricorda, però, che la tua bellezza mi appartiene. E non sarò affatto simpatico nel ricordartelo” sussurrò. Sollevò il capo di Zarbon, avvicinandolo al proprio viso. Si sporse in avanti e leccò il monile sulla sua fronte con movimenti voluttuosi.

Le iridi color dell’oro di Zarbon divennero liquide.

< Tutto di me vi appartiene, padrone > pensò il mercenario.

[104].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
What if di cosa poteva essere successo mentre Whis tornava indietro nel tempo.   
  
  
  


Cap.11 Parole vane

_ L'incanto mio va nel segno. _

“Ora sei una divinità, a quanto pare” disse Golden Freezer.

Vegeta indietreggiò, i capelli blu ondeggiavano sul suo capo, strinse i pugni.

“H- hai distrutto…” sussurrò. I pezzi del pianeta esploso aleggiavano intorno a loro, che galleggiavano nello spazio aperto.

“Non è la prima volta. Ti propongo di ricominciare insieme, come un tempo. Solo che questa volta, alle sfere di Nameck chiederemo di rendere immortali entrambi.

Comanda al mio fianco, rifonda un popolo che sia solo tu, dimentica gli umani” disse. Porse la mano a Vegeta e ghignò.

< Le mie parole sono un incanto che è sempre andato nel segno. Lasciati guidare anche questa volta > pensò.

[108].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
  
  
  


Cap.12 Dominazione

_ Dominerò tutto il regno. _

“Tu sei il mio più fedele accolito” disse Freezer.

Le iridi di Ginew brillarono, mentre il mercenario chinava il capo. La luce delle candele che illuminavano la stanza si riverberava sulla superfice liscia delle sue corna nere.

“Ed è per questo che ti affido la missione più importante di tutte. Credo di aver trovato il modo di divenire immortale, ma questo è l’unico momento in cui possiamo attaccare coloro che possiedono il teletrasporto.

Ti chiedo di ottenere quella tecnica per me nel minor tempo possibile e di raggiungermi.

In modo da aiutarmi a divenire immortale.

Con quel potere dominerò tutto il regno di mio padre” spiegò.

“Sarà fatto” rispose Ginew.

[110].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
  
  
  


Cap.13 La disperazione del principe

_ Anche se Odette si dispera.... _

Vegeta singhiozzò, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso ed era scosso da spasmi, dalla fessura all’altezza del suo cuore sgorgava del sangue nero. Il principe dei saiyan vomitò del sangue vermiglio, tossì e ansimò. Allungò una mano verso Goku, le sue suppliche erano frammentate da mugolii di dolore.

Freezer incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso e alzò il capo, osservando lo sguardo truce del saiyan cresciuto sulla Terra. Le sue iridi color sangue brillarono.

“Smettila di disperarti  _principino_ , ti ho colpito a morte proprio perché ero stanco delle tue farneticazioni. Questo idiota non diventerà supersaiyan, come non lo sei diventato. Tu non esiste” ringhiò.

[104].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
What if. Ooc.  
  
  
  


Cap.14 Droghe e veleni

_ La colpirò con la magia nera! _

Freezer osservò il giovane semi-incosciente steso sulle proprie gambe e piegò di lato il capo, la sua coda si mosse facendo cigolare il letto sottostante. Il changelling versò le ultime gocce di vino tra le labbra sporte del ragazzino incosciente.

Vegeta mugolò, la coda gli ricadeva oltre il bordo del talamo.

“Sai, ho imparato da dei e angeli in persona come utilizzare droghe e veleni. Sono la mia personale magia nera e nessuno può dirmi di no quando ho deciso diversamente. Mi bastano poche gocce per ottenere tutto ciò che voglio” spiegò Freezer.

< Se solo quel maledetto di mio fratello non fosse immune > pensò.

[106].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
Ooc. In questa Freezer è molto più giovane.  
  
  
  


Cap.15 Inverno

_ E il bonton quant'è palloso. _

“Voi siete candido come un fiocco di neve, ma rigido e mortale come una ghiacciata. I vostri colpi appaiono come grandine e i vostri occhi sono puro sangue che macchia un manto nevoso. Siete la personificazione dell'inverno” disse Sauzer con voce galante.

Porse un lenzuolo a Freezer che lo afferrò, ringhiando.

Il ragazzino davanti a lui fece un mezzo inchino, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi.

“Ho saputo che Zarbon è stato affidato a voi. Siamo cresciuti insieme e siamo felici di potervi servire. I nostri padri hanno servito Re Cold…”. Iniziò.

“Sei abbastanza palloso da essere un degno sottoposto di quell’odioso di mio fratello” sibilò Freezer, avvolgendosi nel lenzuolo.

[109].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
  
  
  
  


Cap.16 Dispettoso

_ Sarò ancor più dispettoso. _

Freezer appoggiò la guancia sulla mano e piegò di lato il capo, guardando Vegeta all’altezza della porta. Ghignò, teneva il gomito sopra il bracciolo del trono saiyan e sotto il suo piede premeva la testa di Re Vegeta, il sovrano era a gattoni davanti a lui.

“Proprio di te parlavamo, tuo padre ti ha appena venduto a me” spiegò Freezer.

Il viso di Vegeta divenne bluastro.

“Ora come ora, tuo padre non mi serve più. Perciò, se vuoi continuare a vederlo vivo, dovrai obbedire alla lettera a qualsiasi ordine che ti darò. Ci siamo capiti?” domandò Freezer.

“Sì,  _my lord_ ” rispose secco Vegeta.

< Amo essere ‘dispettoso’ > pensò Freezer.

[110].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
Kuriza è il figlio di Freezer.  
  
  
  
  


Cap.17 Il terrore di un figlio

_ Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è! _

Le gocce di pioggia scivolavano sul viso di Kuriza, la luce delle due lune blu si rifletteva sulla placca vermiglia sulla sua testa. Una goccia rimase impigliata sul suo corno sinistro.

Avanzava con le gambe tremanti nel terreno fangoso, dimenando la coda con degli scattivi vibranti.

Vide le spalle muscolose di suo padre, la sua testa era allungata e faceva saettare la lingua.

Freezer si voltò e avanzò, le carcasse delle sue vittime ricoprivano il terreno e le sue mani erano sporche di sangue.

“Non mi guardare così, sapevi chi era tuo padre! Che non c’era affetto, simpatia o dolcezza nel suo cuore. E tu dovrai diventare come me” sibilò.

[110].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
Kuriza è il figlio di Freezer.  
What if.  
  
  
  
  


Cap.18 Odio e morte

_ L'odio a me non difetta. _

“No, maledetto no!” gridò Freezer. Venne raggiunto da un colpo di coda di Cooler che gli aprì una profonda ferita sulla guancia e venne sbalzato all’indietro, andò a sbattere contro il muro e crollò a terra con un gemito.

“Nostro padre è davvero deluso da tuo figlio. Non si aspettava un nipote così codardo e inutile” sibilò Cooler.

Afferrò Kuriza per la gola, il piccolo scalciò e dimenò la coda.

Cooler fece pressione, Freezer sentì il rumore dell’osso che si spezzava. Le sue iridi rosso scuro divennero bianche, mentre guardava il figlio cadere inerte a terra.

“Ti  _odiooo_ , maledetto!” gridò al fratello.

[102].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
  
  
  
  


Cap.19 Pregustando la vendetta

_ Gioia mi dà la vendetta. _

MechaFreezer strinse un pugno, i suoi circuiti facevano dei rumori metallici e le giunture in plastica scricchiolavano. Guardava fuori dall’oblo, ritto, con i muscoli rigidi, dimenando la coda.

Re Cold, accomodato sull’immenso trono con le gambe aperte, si volse verso il figlio. Lo osservò fissare le profondità dello spazio e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Anche se l’operazione è riuscita, mi aspettavo urlassi di più dal dolore. Il tuo corpo è ormai compromesso” disse secco.

“Oh, ma io fremo di gioia al pensiero della mia vendetta. L’idea di distruggere quei maledetti scimmioni mi fa superare qualsiasi dolore” rispose Freezer.

Re Cold sorrise, massaggiandosi il mento.

[103].

  
  


Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.

WHAT IF. Spoiler se non sapete chi è Black.

Cap.20 Black Goku

_ Odette non va a a quel ballo e resta in cella... _

Lord Freezer incrociò le braccia al petto e guardò Goku appeso alla parete, il saiyan cercava di divincolarsi. Dal taglio sul suo fianco sgorgava del sangue, che gli macchiava i vestiti laceri.

“Come fai a non capire che considerano umano anche te? Black finirà per uccidere anche te, gli stai solo servendo!” gridò Goku.

Freezer dimenò la coda dietro la propria schiena, la luce elettrica si rifletteva sulla placca sulla sua testa.

“Lo so benissimo, ma dentro di lui c’è Zamasu. È un dio e scoprirà ben presto che continua ad avere bisogno di veneratori.

Ora, se permetti, devo accompagnarlo da Vegeta. Non si aspetta certo la tua… sostituzione” rispose.

  
[110].

  
  


Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.

WHAT IF.

Spoiler se non sapete chi è Black.

Seguito di 'Black Goku', la drabble precedente.

Cap.21 Black

_ E la pupa che andrà è la sua gemella. _

Vegeta parò il pugno di Black, venne sbalzato all’indietro e gridò, si conficcò nel terreno aprendo una voragine. Con un gemito si rimise in piedi, Black puntò la sua falce di energia rosa nella direzione del principe dei saiyan e con l’altra mano lanciò una serie di ki-blast.

La maggior parte di questi raggiunsero Vegeta, che ululò di dolore, ma altri si conficcarono nel terreno incendiandolo. Alte fiamme circondarono Black, che avanzò con passo cadenzato.

“Chi sei, dannato impostore?!” sbraitò Vegeta. Ansimò, una ferita profonda si era aperta sul suo braccio e la gamba gli ricadeva piegata.

Freezer li osservò dall’alto.

“Diciamo che il corpo è proprio il ‘gemello’” ironizzò.

  
[110].

  
  


Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.

  
  


Cap.22 Piccolo intrigo

_ Dell'intrigo mi compiaccio... _

Freezer si passò lo smalto viola sulle unghie della mano sinistra e la alzò, mettendola controluce. Osservò i riverberi prodotti dalle pallide luci al neon.

“Vegeta è ancora convinto che a distruggere il suo pianeta natale si stato un asteroide. Penserà in eterno che vi è debitore perché lo avete preso con voi, quando il suo popolo ormai non esiste più” disse Dodoria.

Freezer si leccò le labbra, le sue iridi vermiglie brillarono. Iniziò a passarsi lo smalto anche sulle dita dell’altra mano candida.

“Mi compiaccio del mio stesso piccolo intrigo, devo dire. Mi raccomando Dodoria, che nessuno gli dica mai la verità” sussurrò mellifluo.

[105].

  
  


Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.

  
  


Cap.23 La morte del re

_ Gode il mio caratteraccio. _

Freezer raggiunse Re Vegeta al collo con un pugno, spezzandogli l’osso.

Gli occhi del sovrano dei saiyan divennero bianchi, i suoi capelli a fiamma mori dai riflessi vermigli gli ricaddero scompigliati dietro le spalle. Il mantello vermiglio ondeggiò, mentre il corpo senza vita cadeva all’indietro pesantemente. La catena del ciondolo reale si spezzò e il monile cadde lontano dal re, il tintinnio metallico fu coperto dal tonfo del corpo.

Freezer riatterrò, con le braccia incrociate dietro la schiena, dimenando la coda. Diede un calcio al cadavere e si voltò.

“ _Freezeeeeeeer_!” udì sbraitare Bardack oltre l’oblò.

“Oh, oggi godrò davvero nello spazzare via questi scimmioni” sibilò Freezer. Dodoria rise, Zarbon indietreggiò.

[110].

  
  


Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.

  
  


Cap.24 Rimprovero

_ Non c'è simpatia dentro me! _

“Non ti dimostrerai coraggioso andando da solo contro i nemici. L’ordine era di conquistare quel pianeta, ma avresti potuto farti aiutare da Nappa e Radish” disse Zarbon. Si passò la mano tra i capelli e mantenne lo sguardo basso, guardando il bambino che gli arrivava alle ginocchia.

“Oh, che sorpresa. Zarbon, tesoro, sai essere più duro di così nei rimproveri”. La voce di Freezer risuonò nel corridoio.

Zarbon impallidì e si voltò, vedendo il tiranno in piedi davanti a lui.

“ _Fre-Freezer-sama_ ” biascicò.

Freezer raggiunse Vegeta con un colpo di coda al viso, il ragazzino cadde in ginocchio sputando sangue e tossendo.

“Devi rimanere vivo, per me” sibilò Freezer.

[108].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
What if, OOC.  
  
  


Cap.25 Turpi alleanze

_ Voglio esser turpe. _

Freezer premette la mano contro il petto di Vegeta e lo fece cadere seduto sul trono, leccandosi le labbra.

“Io ti ho permesso di essere re dei saiyan, ma in cambio voglio la tua fedeltà… eterna” sussurrò.

Si passò la punta della coda sulla coscia liscia, il suo corpo ignudo rabbrividì.

“E come dovrei dimostrartela in questo frangente? Ho sempre combattuto al tuo fianco” ribatté Vegeta.

< Perché mi conveniva > pensò.

Freezer si sporse in avanti e gli graffiò una guancia.

“Con qualcosa di ‘turpe’” sussurrò roco. Leccò il rivolo di sangue e inspirò.

Vegeta socchiuse le labbra, ghignando.

[100].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
  
  


Cap.26 Golden Freezer

_ Bieco. _

< Odio, rabbia mi hanno reso così dannatamente bieco e perfetto. Mi hanno forgiato e, fino a ora, non ho avuto mai bisogno di allenarmi.

Adesso che ho deciso addirittura di fortificare questo mio meraviglioso corpo, sono stato in grado di raggiungere un nuovo livello > pensò Freezer.

Spiccò il volo, il cielo alle sue spalle si oscurò e una serie di fulmini si abbatterono sul terreno nero, spaccandolo. Zolle di terriccio schizzarono tutt’intorno, insieme alle scintille azzurre sprizzate dai fulmini.

Freezer sgranò gli occhi, le sue iridi vermiglie brillarono. Spalancò la bocca e scoppiò rumorosamente a ridere, gettando indietro la testa.

La sua pelle divenne color dell’oro.

[108].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
Oav di Janemba.  
  
  


Cap.27 Balletti sciocchi

_ Fastidioso. _

Great Saiyaman mise una mano dalle dita aperte davanti al viso, era coperta da un guanto candido, e allungò l’altro braccio. Il mantello vermiglio sulle sue spalle ondeggiò e la luce del sole si rifletté sul suo casco.

“Possibile che tu debba tornare sempre? Sei così fastidioso” si lamentò. Si alzò sulle punte dei piedi facendo scricchiolare i suoi stivaletti, allargò le gambe e si piegò in avanti, mise il capo a due dita da terra, teneva i gomiti sporti in fuori e le mani sul capo.

“Io trovo più fastidiosa la tua pallida imitazione dei balletti ridicolo di Ginew” ribatté Freezer.

[102].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
  
  


Cap.28 La debolezza degli dei

_ Empio. _

Freezer saltò giù dal suo trono volante, la luce delle candele si riverberava sulla superfice liscia delle sue corna. Fece scivolare la sua coda e avvolse il polso del bambino, lo strattonò. Vegeta rischiò di cadere in avanti, il mantellino rosso gli ondeggiò dietro le spalle e la coda castana si strinse di più intorno alla sua vita.

“Ricordati, gli dei vogliono essere lodati, venerati, temuti. Non sono diversi da noi poveri peccatori mortali. Sono vulnerabili. Se si è abbastanza potenti, si possono piegare anche gli dei” spiegò.

Diede un calcio alla statua di un dio polpo, questa cadde a terra e si frantumò.

“Ricordati di essere empio” sibilò Freezer.

[110].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
  
Cap.29 Rifiutato

_ Laido _

“Mi trovi così osceno da essere ripugnante? Qualcosa di  _laido_  che vuoi dimenticare. Ebbene, io sono tuo figlio, non potrai mai cancellare questo!” sbraitò Freezer.

Re Cold gli dava le spalle, il mantello vermiglio gli ondeggiava sulle spalle muscolose. Abbatté un piede sul pavimento, spezzando alcune mattonelle e digrignò rumorosamente i denti.

“La tua potenza mi è utile, ma non tirare la corda. Posso sempre avere altri figli e tuo fratello Cooler…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Parla, non fa altro che parlare, ma lo sappiamo entrambi che i suoi continui sbagli mettono a rischio il tuo impero. La sua potenza è secondaria ai suoi errori” ribatté acido Freezer.

  
[107].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
  
Cap.30 Su Nameck  
  
  


_ Maxi-odioso. _

  
  


Goku ansimò, la stoffa della sua tuta arancione e della sua maglietta blu era strappata in più punti e macchiata di sangue. La vista gli si annebbiava, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e le sue iridi grigiastre. Strisciò i piedi, affondando gli stivaletti nel terreno fangoso, sporcandoli di erba azzurra. Ricadde in avanti e con la testa precipitò sulla spalla dura di Freezer.

Il changelling dimenò la coda e schioccò la lingua.

“Ormai è troppo tardi per accettare l’offerta che ti avevo fatto, scimmione” sibilò. Raggiunse Goku con una frustata al viso, facendolo rotolare qualche metro più in là.

< Maledetto essere odioso! > pensò Goku, gemendo di dolore.

  
[109].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
  
Cap.31 L'ascesa  
  
  


_ Anche più di ciò, io sarò. _

  
  


“Quindi tu sei l’ultimo acquisto della squadra Ginew?” domandò Freezer.

Jeeth fece un inchino, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli bianchi, fissando il pavimento.

“È un onore poter servire il signore di questo universo. Voi siete potente, invincibile e superiore a ogni cosa” recitò.

Freezer si leccò le labbra, vide il bambino rialzarsi mantenendo lo sguardo basso e ridacchiò. Si voltò, osservando fuori dall’oblò della base. S’intravedevano dei palazzi attraverso la fitta nebbia violetta.

“Questo è solo l’inizio della mia ascesa. Diventerò molto di più di quanto già sono. L’interno universo si piegherà a me e anche gli dei si ricorderanno chi sono” sibilò.

  
[103].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
WTF.  
  
Cap.32  Il saiyan prigioniero  
  
  


_ Laido. _

Goku alzò il capo, le catene lo tenevano bloccato contro la parete metallica e gli graffiavano la pelle, il suo sangue gocciolava ritmico sul pavimento. I capelli a cespuglio mori gli ricadevano disordinati intorno al viso ingrigito, le ciocche larghe quattro dita erano sfibrate e afflosciate. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e ansimava, dando vita a rumori rauchi.

“ _Ghhh… gh… ghiii_ …”.

Freezer ascoltò i suoi versi e avanzò a passo cadenzato. Nell’oscurità le sue iridi rosso sangue brillavano, illuminando una porzione del suo viso pallido.

Avvolse il collo di Goku con la coda gelida e Son gliela morse a sangue.

“Oh, è quello laido tra noi, sarei io?” domandò Freezer.

  
[110].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
  
  
Cap.33 Profondamente malinconico  
  
  


_ Tristo. _

“Un essere tristo è profondamente malvagio e crudele” si vantò Freezer. Fece scattare la propria coda e guardò in viso il proprio interlocutore.

“ _Ma_  anche profondamente malinconico” rispose quest’ultimo.

“Perché dovrei? Godo nel vedere gli altri soffrire” ribatté Freezer. Guardò la propria mano pallida con gli occhi socchiusi.

“Meno nel rimanere solo, di notte” gli ricordò l’altro.

Freezer lo guardò negli occhi e le sue iridi vermiglie brillarono.

“Non sono di quegli sciocchi che soffrono di sensi di colpa” sibilò.

“No, la tua sofferenza è legata alle volte in cui sei stato tu a soffrire” ribatté l’altro.

Freezer distrusse lo specchio con un’onda vermiglia, guardò il proprio riflesso nei frammenti.

  
[110].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
  
  
Cap.34 Piccolo dominatore

_ Disgraziato. _

Il piccolo changelling ridacchiò e lanciò una serie di onde con la punta del dito. Fece esplodere uno dietro l’altro i saibamen viola e i piccoli demonietti dalle corna vermiglie che aveva davanti.

“Il mio operato sarà disgraziato. Il vostro biasimo e la vostra ira mi ricopriranno” si vantò. Le sue iridi vermigli brillarono.

Re Cold, seduto sul trono, osservava il figlio più piccolo. Ghignò mostrando i denti candidi.

“La tua mancanza di pietà è degna della mia casata” sussurrò.

Freezer allargò le braccia, facendo una risata roca e si voltò verso il genitore.

“Questo è solo l’inizio, padre. Vedrete alla mia prima battaglia” si vantò.

[106].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
  
  
Cap.35 Invasione

_ Reoconfesso. _

Freezer sollevò per il collo il vecchio namecciano, questo sgranò gli occhi che gli divennero bianchi.

“Lo sai chi sta uccidendo uno per uno tutti gli appartenenti alla tua specie? Chi sta decimando i villaggi, godendo della morte di grassoni come te?” domandò.

Il namecciano cercò di liberarsi dalla stretta con entrambe le mani, la sua pelle verde divenne grigiastra e dimenò le gambe paffute. Ansimò, le rughe sul suo viso flaccido divennero più profonde.

“Qualcuno che merita le vostre maledette sfere. Che deve ottenere l’immortalità” sibilò Freezer.

Ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi leggermente aguzzi e le sue iridi rosso sangue brillarono.

“ _IO_!” tuonò.

[104].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
  
  
Cap.36 Genocidio

_ Scellerato. _

“C-come hai potuto… uccidere anche i bambini” esalò Nail. Il sangue viola gli scivolava dalle labbra spaccate e ansimava, avvertiva delle fitte provenire da tutto il suo corpo.

Freezer scoppiò a ridere e allargò le braccia, i muscoli del suo corpo erano in tensione.

“Ti riferisci a quelle orribili piccole creature verdi?” domandò.

Nail si mise in posizione di combattimento e incrementò la sua aura.

“Pagherai la tua scelleratezza” ringhiò.

“Ho ucciso miliardi e miliardi di bambini. Perché i cuccioli della tua razza dovrebbero fare differenza? Spazzerò via voi come ho spazzato via tutti gli altri popoli che mi sono trovato davanti” rispose Freezer.

[104].

  
Remake di Mr. Simpatia qui non c'è.  
Scritta sulle note della soundtrack dell'Incantesimo del lago.  
  
  
Cap.37 I signori degl'inferi

_ Mr. Cattiveria ora c'è! _

Freezer era seduto accanto a Cell. Il cielo rosso sangue sopra di lui era solcato da nuvole rosso carminio dello stesso colore delle sue iridi.

“Gl’inferi sarebbero nostri se riuscissimo a sbarazzarci di Paikuhan. Re Yammer controlla poco e niente” sibilò Cell.

“Come faccio a sapere che condividerai con me il dominio di questi territori?” chiese Freezer.

“Un essere perfetto sa riconoscere degli alleati perfetti. La malvagità che scorre in te ha un che di eccitante” disse Cell.

“Non sono sicuro di avere la stessa opinione nei tuoi confronti, ma di certo non voglio nuovamente finire in quel luogo ‘caramelloso’. Conta su di me” promise Freezer.

[106].


End file.
